One Rainy Day
by Writersblock1001
Summary: Rainy days and life changes seem to go hand and hand, for Arnold and Helga. This story shows how the most importaint events in their lives always happens during rany days A Illustrated Fanfiction[chapter 3 added]
1. part 1

One rainy day 

**_Author's note: _**_This is my first Hey Arnold Fan Fic. I haven't been watching Arnold very long but after I saw "Helga On the Couch" I immediately fell in love with the show, and especially the Character Helga. I was also inspired to write this crappy Fan fiction, and fan art. Hopefully when I get time I'll color the pictures and update soon Fanfiction.net doesn't allow Hyperlinks in stories so please follow the link **Under Homepage** on my Profile if you'd like to view the Illustrations for this Fic.   _

Helga glanced at the gathering storm clouds, as she and Phoebe made their way into school. It was just her luck that Miriam would toss out her one and only Raincoat while cleaning the attic. How could her own mother throw away her only Raincoat like it was so much garbage? Of course she knew how, because she wasn't Olga. Olga's room, and all of her old clothes where kept clean and safe like some frigging museum. While her stuff gets tossed aside and forgotten much like her self. 

"No coat today Helga?" Oh the voice, that beautiful melodic voice.  Helga turned to regard her secret love since pre-school, Arnold. Like every one else but her, he and Gerald wore their heavy coats just incase it started raining before they got home. 

Helga's Skin tingled and her heart raced as it always did when she saw her oblong-headed bow. "What's it too you football head?" Helga said in a hostile tone, then she cursed herself for not being able to express o him how she really felt.

"Well it'll probably rain today. I'll share my Umbrella with you on the way home if ya' like. We are going the same way after all." Arnold said with his usual good nature ness.

Oh, what valor, what consideration for his fellow human being, it was no wonder she worshiped and loved him so. But being true to her nature of, denial in the face of affection Helga responded. "Criminy! What am I some charity case? Get this through your football shaped skull I'd rather get rained on and catch Pneumonia then be seem with a weird headed dweeb like you!" then pushing past Arnold forcefully Helga stomped her way into the building. 

"Man! She really hates you Arnold" Gerald remarked. "I told you, you should just give up talking to her."

"Yeah I know, I just don't get why she's mad at me all the time." Looking up at the clock on the wall he continued. "Maybe one day I'll figure it out, but lets get to class before we're late." 

The two boys rushed through the halls, unaware of the pink clad figure watching from the janitor's closet. Plucking the heart shaped lock from her neckline, from it resting place next to her heart and between where her bosom would some day be Helga mused,  "Oh my sweet Arnold! Why can't I show you my true self? Why must I forever persecute you in order to hide my love, my honey haired Adonis." Then hearing the heavy asthmatic breathing of Brainy invading her space and privacy. Helga punched him in the face like normal

Helga made her way though the school day much like every other, Board out of her mind. Her Sixth grade year had been the worst of her elementary school experience. The classes where too easy, the teachers walking jokes and her fellow students, giggling clothed sheep following any trend or fad that came down the turn pike. She didn't give two damns about anything thing in this place beside her one and only friend Phoebe, and of course *_shivers and tingles_* Arnold. The final bell rang signaling her release from the hell that was elementary school. This would be her last year at PS. 182. Of course middle school wouldn't be any better just a totally different type of hell. 

"Helga just a moment of your time please," Her teacher Mr. Simmons said before she could successfully make her escape.

Sigh, "What is it?" Helga huffed. Her teacher was a nice guy, and a bit wimpy but an ok Joe.

"I have a surprise and the most wonderful news for you." A deep foreboding feeling filled her. Whenever teachers had "Wonderful news" it was trouble. 

"Ok spill it Teach," she said looking bored. 

"Well your last creative writing assingment was so wonderful…. so compelling

. It stirs so much emotion in the reader.."

Ugh Her teacher did tend to go on, when it came to her writing. It was embarrassing, but a little flattering that some one noticed her for anything. "Oh come on! Spit it out all ready!" 

"Well,.well Helga like I said I thought it was so good I sent it to a friend of mine. She publishes a creative writing journal," He said nervously. 

"YOU WHAT?!" Helga yelled,  "You had no right! We agreed that what I write would be kelp anonymous! Now I have total stranger looking at my stupid writing?"

"Yes, I did and perhaps I over stepped myself a bit" he laughed nervously, it was hard to stay mad at such a timid guy." But she absolutely loved it! And was shocked that such prose could come from an 11 year old girl. She's going to publish it in this months issue.". 

'Oh hell!' Helga thought 

"Of course per our agreement it would be publish under Anonymous" 

"Well I guess that won't be so bad"

"But that not the best part!" Her Teacher gushed. "She knows some very important people in the writing community, that Run the "Future writers of America scholarship", It kind of like a year long writing camp where young writers travel together and learn together and develop there creative voice. Normally this scholarship is open only to high school aged students but she wants to make a exception in your case!" 

To say the lest, Helga was floored. Her writing was just her way of dealing with the torture that was she home and school life, And of course to pay tribute to her own flaxen haired love god Arnold. "Come again? You mean somebody want to send me on a trip because of the crap that I write?" 

"Indeed Helga but we must act now. A last minute slot opened up and we need you parents permission by tomorrow and have you packed and on a plane by tomorrow evening!"  He then reached into his desk and pulled out a small stack of paper. "She faxed me the paper work this morning" Then taking on that extra surgery sweet tone of his. "I know you don't like sharing your gift, but please think of this as a once and a life time opportunity for grow and exploration of your inner self Helga." God this guy was overly dramatic.

"Err… I'll talk to my folks and let you know." Helga looked down at the permission papers apprehensively. 

Helga finally made he way out of the building reading the details of the scholarship. Free room and board, travel to exotic places, round table discussions of great works of literature. "It dose seem like and a life time chance to travel on someone else's dime." She said sarcastically. "But a whole year away? How can I leave the only place I've ever called home, my family, my Arnold? Ok My family wouldn't be so hard to leave but Arnold would be." She mused. Between her mothers 30 proof smoothes and Big Bob mind always on his Beeper and cell business. Helga had grown accustomed to running her own life. If she hadn't become so independent as a young age, she may have starved to death by now. But this decision was just too big, too life changing to make on her own. Helga looked up at the dark clouds, the rain seemed to be holding back long enough to make her way home. Maybe her luck was changing. Then a proud smile came across her face. "Yeah maybe this scholarship is a good thing. Maybe for once my parents will sit up and take notice of me ." Helga said triumphantly, "My oh so perfect sister never won a writing scholarship at 12. Maybe for once Big Bob and Miriam will see me for who I am and wont compare me to….."

"Baby sister!" the older beautiful blonde girl cried as she hugged her.

"Olga…" Helga finished dryly. 

Helga looked on at her Mom and Dad gushed and smiled like hyenas on laughing gas. Olga buzzed about the room perfectly, telling them about her perfect grades and Perfect overseas school and her perfect plan to surprise them all with a perfect visit. "Perfect…" Helga grumbled.

"Oh Mummy and Daddy I missed you so much!" Olga cooed hugging them for the 57th time."

Well no one, not even Olga was going to steal Her thunder today. Helga fished scholarship papers out of her pocket ready to drop her great news on her parents. "Mom , Dad I have news!

"Oh Olga you need to come visit us more often!" He mom said a lot more sober then normal. She didn't seem to drink her "Smoothies" as much when Olga visited. 

"Like I was saying, something great happened today.." Helga continued only to be cut off again.

'Yeah Olga" her Dad said not seeming to hear Helga, 'Not that he ever did when his first born was about' Helga thought. "And I sure do miss all of those fancy dishes you always cook when your here as a matter of fact don't I smell something great now?"

Helga counted to ten backwards trying to calm her self, for once she wish that they would listen to her. She had Life changing news. "Listen to me. My teacher liked one of my short stories and……"

"Mhhmmh.. That nice dear" her mother patted her on the head like she was pacifying a child, "Yeah what is that? It smells wonderful Olga."

"Ggrrrrrrrr" Helga snarled and clenched her fist

"Well it a little something I learn form a master chief at the Cordon blue' in Paris'" She smiled sweetly revealing the perfectly made dish of sweet looking pastries.

"Dad listen to me…" Helga half pleaded. "Please, just this once…" 

Unfortunately Bob and Miriam were eating their cream filled puffs with gusto. saying, "Oh Olga! This it wonderful , this is great this is just.. just."  

"Perfect…." Helga said her voice mixing with both sadness and anger, not that anyone noticed. 

"PERFECT!" they both agreed at the same time as bits of fluff and cream covered Big Bob's mouth.

Helga had finally had enough, 'I will get noticed this time.' She thought angrily, 'Just this once my accomplishments will be seen! I will not get over looked for Olga and her cream filled pieces of shit!' she cursed in her head.  Helga stomped up to her father and yanked hard on his shirt. Big Bob's pudgy, cream smeared face looked down at her. "Here!" she said though clinched teeth. Helga fist thrust the papers into his face. The Permission slips and the sheets detailing the scholarship details and why Helga at such a young age would be giving this once in a life time chance. Helga held in her hand definitive proof that she did matter and she did exist. Those papers symbolized her emergence out of her Perfect sisters shadow.

Big Bob looked that the papers and said "Wow!" then preceded to use them to wipe his the cream off his mouth. "Thanks honey I needed some napkins. You're becoming more and more considerate. Just like Olga!" then handed the cream smeared papers back to Helga. 

It would be very poetic to say something deep in side Helga's heart broke. But that would be a lie and Helga was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. No, what was once in side her heart was fractured along time ago, but she could never fully accept it till just this moment. The young girl looked at the soiled papers and the cream smudges on the acknowledgment of her abilities. Helga watched the lovely heartwarming scene for a minute. Loving parents, happy to see their loving, considerate perfect daughter as she hugged them for the 58th time. And she suddenly understood why this was such a wonderfully perfect picture, because she wasn't in it. Helga backed away. It was so simple she totally missed it for the first eleven years of her life. As she watched Olga hand feed her father a sweet pastry she finally understood why she felt so out of place, because she didn't belong. "Nether necessary, needed, or wanted." She said with a sad chuckle while tossing the small stack of papers on the desk she headed towards the door. "I'm going out." She said softly. The volume at which she said it wouldn't matter, they wouldn't hear her regardless. She understood it clearly now but they were her parent and it was protocol to announce your leaving the room whether or not they cared. Helga opened the door and the chill night air slid across her thin frame. With no coat to grab she walked out into the chill night as a fat raindrop hit her nose. An emotionless soulless smile crossed her lips, a smile not of amusement, but of acceptance of the inevitable. "Of course." She said at the dark rain clouds choice this precise moment to let loose their deluge. The rain soaked her, but that was one thing good about it as she disappeared into the night. If the rain could hit her, she wasn't totally nonexistent, regardless of what her parents might think Helga doesn't remember picking any particular direction or having any ideal where she was going, but as the rain and her own tears became indistinguishable from each other, she knew she didn't belong at home, she really didn't belong anywhere. 

Arnold picked up the cordless phone so he could continue his conversation with Gerald, while he went to the kitchen for a snack. As he made him a sandwich he glanced out of the small window over the sink. Sheets of rain battered the window and the wind moaned its strong presence across the window seal. "Wow its totally pouring outside. I haven't seen it rain this hard in a long time. Anyway did you see Lila today? God could she be any cuter?" Arnold continued on his favorite topic.

"Oh man! You don't know when to quit do you Arnold?" Gerald laughed over the other end of the receiver. "Remember she," Then using his best Lila accent and voice. "Ever so certain that she only like you, not like, like you." 

"Ha, ha, very funny." Arnold said very un-amused." Before Arnold could explain his ten-part one-year plain to get Lila to "Like, like him" he heard something. "Hold on Gerald," Arnold stood in the kitchen quietly hoping to hear it again, and he did. It was a very soft almost faint knocking at the front door. Look at his watch and the display reading 10:00 pm He wondered who it could be at this time of night? Cracking the door only a bit to see a dark figure about his height standing there, Arnold opened to door fully and stood in shock. 

_Illustration 1_

Helga Pitaki stood in his darkened doorway. Her black solute was brightened only for a moment by a flash of lighting, but he could see her pink dress was soaks and clinging to her thin frame. Her normally bouncy pigtails hung heavy and limp with rainwater. Straggles of blonde hair were plastered to her face and neck. He arms where folded tightly in a vain attempt to keep warm in the torrential rain and wind, but the most Disturbing about Helga was not her wet shivering form but her eyes. Arnold has known Helga, for a long time, and her eyes where always fierce, angry, and indomitable. These eyes where not the eyes of the Helga G. Pitaki he's grew to fear and respect.  Besides looking wet and cold Helga seemed somehow lost, lost and alone. 

"H…Helga?" was all Arnold could ask. 

Helga expression nether did not change nor did she speak Arnold noticed again how totally lost she looked. 

Bringing the receiver back to his ear Arnold said "Gerald I'll call you back." 

_Illustration: 2_

Arnold walked back into his room carrying the hot cup of Coco his Grandma made. Helga was wearing a very large old t-shirt's of Arnold's as her wet clothes dried. Arnold handed the warm cup to the still silent Helga. She did manage a small weak smile in Arnold's general direction but she still said nothing as to why she was here or why she seemed so sad. He's first impulse was try and get Helga to talk. But his Grandpa in his 'round about' way told him not to push her. Helga never was very nice to Arnold, but deep down, he knew she was a nice person and he counted her as one of his friends. Seeing Helga like this, none of her spirit and so lost looking, and hurt touched Arnold deeper then thought it would. After taking a few sips of the hot coco she set it aside and folded her hand in her lamp. Arnold got the impression she wanted to say something but something was holding her back. Arnold sat down on his bed next to Helga. For sevral long moments they sat in silence. Helga turned her head and her eyes tugging upward on their on looking into Arnolds own eyes. 

Illustration: 3 

The next few minutes would become a blur in her memory. She clearly remembers feeling sorry for her self. Then she was looking into Arnold beautiful caring eyes, and the next moment her face was buried in his shirt bawling her eyes out. She'd never ever wanted to look weak, and never in front of her beloved Arnold. She wanted so much to stop, to feel that fierce fire she had always had, but years of repressed sadness and anger bubbled its way to the surface, liquefied and manifested as tears. Helga had never felt so weak so vulnerable, but never once did Arnold mock her or make fun of her. She only remember him taking her hand his and holding it genially. Helga cried on Arnold's shoulder for what seemed like an eternity. After while Helga regain both her composure and a bit of her attitude. "God that was embarrassing." she admitted blushing. 

"I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of Helga. We all get sad every now and again." Arnold wanted very much to help her but he was glad Helga wasn't crying any more. Like any male he didn't know what to do with a crying female. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after a while

"Err… Talk about what." Helga said still somewhat embarrassed

"I mean the reason your was crying, the reason you was trying to freeze to death in the rain without a coat and why you came here of all place. I mean it's no secret that I'm not your favorite person in the world.  

Helga wanted to profess to him how she loved him. But not wanting to make yet another ass of her self she told a half true. "To be honest Arnold I don't even remember walking in this direction. I guess I had a little emotional breakdown or something and the next thing I know I'm standing in your door." 

"But why are you so sad? Your parents must be worried sick about you!"  He asked. "They're probably calling the police right now." 

"HA what a joke! With Olga back in town I 'm like, invisible to them.' 

Arnold shook his head. "I find that hard to believe. Helga"

Helga merely grinned at him." Of course you can't understand Football head. Your too nice a guy and have family that cares about your general well being." Helga said with a hint of envy in her voice. And suddenly realized she was very jealous of Arnold's loving home family. Once again her eyes where over flowing with hear tears. Arnold seemed to produce a napkin from nowhere and begin to mop her wet face. "God! I can't believe I keep braking down in fount of you like this. You would think I would be use to big Bob and Miriam's neglect by now. "

Arnold could almost see the hurtful memories play across her face. "Well we should call them. So they can pick you up. It still raining out, and I'm not about to let you walk out into that storm again."

"Look Arnold I can't go home right now. I just can't deal with that place. I'll call big Bob and explain things and I'll stay here for the night." Then suddenly her face felt really flush, "I mean if that ok with you that is. I'll understand if you wouldn't want me here. I mean, I know you don't like me."

"No that fine Helga you clear it with your folks and I'll get some blankets for the fold out down stairs." Arnold said giving her hand a warm squeeze. Then he said, "And I don't hate you Helga, never did. You my friend and I like you." 

Helga didn't think it was possible but she fell even deeper in love with him that moment. But she tried not to let it show too much. "Your sweet Arnold. Don't ever change." 

Arnold explained as best he could to his Grand parents as he left the room to let a Helga call her mom and dad. Of course Helga wouldn't really call them, she just couldn't emotional take talking to her parents. Besides Helga also know she wouldn't be missed. And was positive that her Mom and Dad didn't even realize she was gone. 

True to his word Arnold set up a nice comfortable make shift bed and wished Helga sweet dreams. Not that any came but the very ideal that she slept under the same roof, as her beloved was enough to set her soul ablaze. As comfortable as she was sleep never came to her. All she could think about was hw screwed up her life was. The best thing she had in her life was the odd shaped headed boy sleeping peacefully up stairs, blissfully unaware of the passion she felt for him. Maybe loving Arnold for afar was enough to get her through the day once, but now she just felt empty. Helga knew she had to find other things to love and other thing to inspire her other then Arnold, or she would wither up and die inside. That scene tonight with her Mom and Dad finial convinced her of this fact. Helga listened to the rain letting the soothing sound comfort her wounded spirit. She knew what she had to do. She had to get away from everything, even her beloved Arnold in order to find her self. Maybe then she'll be ready to not only feel, but to act on that burning passion in her breast. "One year away from everything, and everybody, traveling and discovering my inner voice….. Not a bad deal."  But there was one thing she had to do first.

Arnold was very worried for Helga, but things tended to look better in the morning and after while he did drift off to sleep. Sometime during the night Arnold felt a presence near. Not fully asleep but not totally awake, his eyes opened only slightly. Sitting on his bed haloed but soft moonlight was Helga, or he was dreaming about Helga he wasn't really sure. 

"Arnold I don't know if your awake but I want to tell you something. I'm sorry for every rotten thing I ever did to you.  I'm glad I have you as my friend and maybe when I get back I can tell you how I really feel about you, but till then, please take this, and keep it in that place, between asleep and awake." 

The shadowy feminine figure placed the soft hand on his shoulder and then he felt the most wonderfully soft, feeling on his lips. He could even smell the intoxicating aroma of her hair. Drifting deeper into unconsciousness 'What a great dream' he remember thinking. 

Then as his dream came to a close, almost in whisper he heard. "I love you football head." 

_Illustration: 4_

Arnold woke in the morning and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Man I can't believe I had a dream about Helga." It was a bit confusing seeing as how Lila was the star of most of his dream as of late. His touched his lips. That kiss felt so real. "Was it a dream?" he asked him self. An ominous feeling that something was wrong swept him. Jumping out of bed Arnold rushed down stairs to check on Helga. The pullout bed he left her on was folded back into a couch as if no one was ever there. Then a small glimmer of gold caught his eye. It was a locket. With a quick look he saw Helga's name on it and upon opening it he found his picture inside with the words "My love" inscribed. Arnold raced into the Kitchen, where his Grandmother was making breakfast and his Grandfather was replacing alight bulb. "Where's Helga?" Arnold asked in a near panic. 

"Who your little friend with the eye brow? Oh she left early this morning, she said she had something to do at home."

Arnold didn't like the way this was all shaping up. Changing into his school clothes quickly He ran non-stop to Helga's house with all manner of horrible things running though his mind. In the emotional state she was in the night before Arnold began to think the worst. He tried to remind him self that Helga was a smart, strong girl and she wouldn't do anything stupid. Finally making it to The Pitaki's front door, He began to bang it hard hoping to get an answer.

Helga's mom answered the door looking like she already had one of her morning 'Smoothies' "Oh your Helga's little friend Ernie or something. 

"Yes that Arnold ma'am. I just wanted to make sure Helga's all right."

Miriam looked a little confused or drunken Arnold couldn't tell. "Of course she is I think she's up stair. She stayed in her room all night. She dose that, sometimes. You know how moody she can get," she said with a grin

"What do you mean? Helga showed up at my door last night crying her eyes out and she slept there" Arnold was horrified Helga's parents really didn't notice she had left.

"What? Helga left the house?" She said seeming to sober up a bit. 

Arnold was out of his mind with worry now. Pushing past Misses Pitaki Arnold ran up the Helga's bedroom. 

"Hey who's that kid running through my house?" Big Bob could be heard yelling. 

Arnold didn't pay him any mind; he's only thoughts were for Helga. Finding her room Arnold made his way in only to find Helga gone and possibly a few of her things. But a single sheet of page on her bed caught his eye. 

"What's the meaning of this? " Mr. Pataki yelled finding a strange boy in his daughter room reading something. 

Arnold looked sadly at the Note and handed it to Mr. Pataki "Here this is for you." Arnold said with just a hint of disgust in his voice.

Mr. Pataki read the note:

Dear Bob and Miriam Don't worry about me, not that you ever do. 

I'm going on a trip, and No you don't have to pay for it. Please see My Teacher Mr. Simmons for the details. I don't Ask much of you two, and I've gotten even less but PLEASE, If my feelings ever meant anything to you, nether send for me or come get me. I'm in a Safe supervised environment and hopefully I'll be a better and saner person when I get back.

Love~ Helga G. Pataki

Arnold made his way past the large stunned man. "After you read it, ask your self this. How long would it have been till you realized Helga was gone if I hadn't shown up here?" Arnold made his way out of the building and towards school. "Please be safe Helga" he prayed. Then he touched his lips wondering if that was a dream or a wonderful good bye. Arnold zipped his coat up as small drops of rain made their marks on the hard concrete. "It's going to be another rainy day" he say wistfully

Forging Big Bobs and Miriam's signature on the permission slips and release forms was easy enough; Helga's been doing it for years. At those times when her mother made her smoothies too strong and forgot to pay the bills, Helga had plenty of practice sighing their names on checks and things. The hardest part was that first step onto the plane knowing she was leaving everything she was familiar with behind. Helga sunk into her set looking lazily out the plane window at the fluffy and wind streaked topside of clouds feeling sick.  She was nether Home sick or even Air sick, but good old fashion Lovesick. Her finger touched the spot she once to keep her locket but even that was gone as the plane carried her swiftly away. If you asked the Pilot where there was coming from and where they were going, Helga was sure he'd tell you they where heading from New York and towards California. And that was one answer but the Helga new their true flight path. Traveling from her Home her friends and her one true love. And heading towards a better Helga G. Pitaki. She was sure her parents wouldn't try and force her back home. Hopefully they would come to understand how much she truly needed some time away. Who knows maybe they all will be batter people at the end of this journey.

"Oh my fair haired prince you will be close to me heart till the day we meet again I love you Arnold." She said quietly. She thought about the possibility that after her little trip of self-discovery she may not be in love with Arnold any more. Helga closed her eyes and remembers how she kissed her sleeping prince last night, and knew she'd always love him forever and true.  

**_Author's note: _**_I had planed to write a Epilog for this store when Helga shows back up one year later. But as I wrote it, it was truing out WAY longer then a Epilog should. So I'm turning it into a separate chapter. I should update soon,_


	2. Part 2

One rainy day Chapter two 

****

**_Arthur note: _**_I just want to say thanks for good reviews on the first part of my store and my Illustrations, I hope you like the next and last part**.**Fanfiction.net doesn't allow Hyperlinks in stories so please follow the link **Under Homepage** on my Profile if you'd like to view the Illustrations for this Fic.   _

Arnold closed the worn and dog-eared pages of the book he was reading and stared up at the sky light over his bed. The small droplets of rain splatter against the glass as he reflected on his day. Middle School was a lot tougher then her thought it would be. It wasn't that his classes are homework load was too much. Arnold had always been a reasonably smart kid, but the multiple classes, and numerous teachers, was a bit hard to get used to. Fortunately he did share two of his classes with his best friend Gerald, and he had at let one of his friends from the neighborhood in each class. Arnold once thought that as you got older and understood more things would be simpler. His middle school experience proved him wrong. Arnold shook his coming out of his reflection. He tended to get pensive on rainy days, ever since the one rainy night Helga Pataki showed up on his doorstep and then disappeared. Arnold thought about Helga a lot but even more so when it rained. 

It has been a year since she left, and Arnold still didn't really know where she was or when she was coming back. The day she left Arnold broached Mr. Simmons about the details of Helga's departure. It seemed Helga asked Him not to discuss the matter with any one but her parents. Remaining true to his word Mr. Simmons only told them she was safe and would return one day. Arnold knew that Phoebe received letters from Helga but she too was sworn to secrecy as to the content of those letters. Arnold considered asking Mr. and Ms. Pataki where Helga was, but even after a year Arnold was still mad at them. He never got over the fact that Her Parents would be so neglectful towards her. Arnold paused his line of thinking to correct him self. The truth was Arnold was mad at him self. For all the years Arnold and Helga knew each other he had no ideal she was so unhappy and he still curses himself for being so blind. Arnold failed to be a proper friend to Helga and now that she was gone, it was too late to make up for his past neglect. He really hated to admit it but he missed Helga something awful. Life in the neighborhood went on without her but there was no doubt her leaving made things a less interesting. Arnold even missed being called "Football head". Helga's leaving hit Phoebe the hardest of them all. Having such a meek, submissive personality. Phoebe tends to let people walk all over he, and after Helga left that happened more often then normal. Arnold and Gerald took to hanging out with her and watching after her in Helga's absence. Phoebe was a very nice and sweet girl and their trio became very close over the past year.  Unfortunately for Arnold, after Gerald and Phoebe officially started dating, they tended to leave Arnold out on his own more then he'd like. "Ugh!" Arnold groaned, "I have to get my mind off this stuff, why do I slide into a blue funk every time it rains?" Of course he knew why, he was just afraid to admit it. To admit why he got depressed on rainy days and why his mind was often on that golden haired girl with the cute sneer and eyebrow. 

Hoping to get is mind of the depressive track it was on, Arnold turned his attention back to the book he was reading. It was book called "The long Journey back" he found recently in the "Young adult fiction" section of the bookstore. The pages was ragged and dogged from constant re-reading. It looked years old, although Arnold bought the book only one month ago. The story took place in a land full of wizards, monsters and magic and other classic elements of fantasy. It wasn't as action packed as the books Arnold normally went in for but the Author captured him from the very first paragraph of the book. The characters where deep and meaningful and so were the relationships between them, and how they dealt with the unique satiation they found them selves in. The main character was a young woman that labored under a magical curse that made her act mean and talk harshly to ever one around her. The spell made her feelings inversely proportionate to how she really felt. The more she likes a person the more she was rotten to them. Arnold thought it was an intriguing ideal. This leads to the girl's alienation from her family and any one the tried to get close to her. The only way to break this curse is to find one person that can see past her hateful words and manner and love her for the wonder and caring person she truly was. Two things attracted Arnold to this book. The first thing was the mysterious author of the book Gale K. Tapiah. There just wasn't much information on her beside the amazing fact that she was a girl about his age. To be so young and to have such imagination and creativity was incredible to Arnold. He wish he knew someone that cool. And the second thing being, the manner in which the cursed girl treated the young man she loved dearly. Many of the arguments and harsh words, she use reminds him of he things Helga use to do him. "Damn there I am thinking about her again" he mollified him self 

Not wanting to slide any deeper into his funk Arnold jumped out of his bed put the book into his pocket and headed to go grab a snack from the kitchen. While only a few steps from the refrigerator Arnold heard a knock at the front door of the Boarding house. 

"Get that will you Arnold!" His Grandfather called from his couch in the living room. "It probably the Pizza I order." 

"Ok Grand Pa!" Arnold answered the old man. After turning the numerous leaches and dead bolt locks Arnold opened the large door letting the cold air in. 

"Hey football head, Miss me?" 

Illustration 5 

Arnold looked, well gawked would be a better word. Just like that rainy day one year ago Helga G. Pataki stood on his doorstep. Arnold looked into her face still not believing who had just dropped back into his life. Her hair was styled a bit differently. Her pigtails once hung low on her head now flared out from ether side near the top of her hair each tied by a pink ribbons that dangled by her ears. Speaking of ears one of which was pieced at lest 6 times. Arnold's eyes traveled the length of her body. He familiar Pink dress had been replace by what appeared to be white baggy looking cargo pants, a pink midriff baring top, She also wore large black boots and a short sturdy looking coat to protect her from the light rain. After giving Helga's body the natural once over, Arnold though about how different she looked, yet she was still very much the same Helga Pataki, most notably her torso region." I don't remember her having those." Arnold thought.

"Hey Arnold you going to say something or are you going thing to stand there all day gawking at my boobs?" Helga teased Arnold like she always did but in a good-natured way. 

"Helga!" Arnold exclaimed throwing his arms around her embracing her. Then Arnold immediately regretting his action. Helga was known for punching people the invaded her space. Arnold then felt Helga's arms tighten around him returning his hug.

"I missed you to Football head." Helga admitted with a small smile and a very red face. 

 Arnold's mind flooded with question, concerns and emotions. "Where…. When,…Why….? " Was all he was able to say, unable to organize his thoughts. 

"You still got the gift of gab, eh football head?" She said with grin. 

It was amazing how much Arnold missed being called football head on a regular basis. "Never mind the questions I'm just happy your back Helga" Arnold said with such genuine feeling it made Helga's heart skip a beat. Then adding "and I wasn't looking at your boobs. I was just a little shocked that all" But the flush to his face told the truth. 

Helga laughed heartedly saying, "If you think you was shocked how to you think I felt? I woke up one morning and BOOM I'm all curvy," said sticking out her chest a little more. Which in turned almost made Arnolds eye pop their sockets. Of course Helga was exaggerating but she couldn't help it the playful mood she was in. Getting away for that year was great but standing here with Arnold was truly wonderful. "Besides it looks like you got a growth spurt your self. Hell, I can't call you short man any more." Helga said noticing how much taller Arnold was. Taller but still oh so beautiful. She thought. "Well I'll just have to stick with calling you football head." Watching Arnold trying to cover up his fluster and flushing manor Helga was able to relieve one fear about her return to the old neighborhood, her love for Arnold never faltered, only grown stronger while she was apart from him.

Not wanting to make a bigger fool of him self Arnold invited Helga up to his room so that could talk. After taking sits next to each other on his bed, Arnold asked "Helga?" Arnold said as if he was about to bring up a sensitive subject. "Helga the way you left, out of the blue like that. We all was …..I was very worried about you."

Helga sighed and looked at the floor, "Yeah I know that was pretty crummy of me. I shouldn't have left like that. Being the old softly that you are I thought you might worry." she said. "That why I came here right after I settled back in at home. I wanted to apologize to you second after I apologized to my Mom and Dad."

Anger flared up in Arnold chest. "Why apologize to them? They way they didn't even notice you was gone that first night!" Arnold anger and regret was illegitimate.

Helga Merely shook her head and held up her hand signaling Arnold to cool down. Then smiled, "Don't be too hard on Miriam and Big Bob. Their good people they just need work on their parenting skills, and I've come to realize Olga doesn't mean to be so frustratingly perfect. But they are my family and I guess I've gott'a learn to live with them. You know what thay say, you can pick your nose but you can't pick your family." Helga stated with a slight grin. "Want to hear something funny? While I was away, they started family counseling. And now that I'm back I'll be joining them. I guess it'll be good for us. I guess Miriam and Big Bob missed me more then I realized. I just spent the last hour getting the stuffing hugging out of me and getting told how much they missed me." Helga paused tearfully, obvious the display of affection from her parents affected her deeply whether she was willing to admit it or not.  "Regardless of how I felt at the time I shouldn't have just left Mom and Dad like that." She finished.

Arnold look at Helga for a moment in awe, the manor in which she talked about her Parents was nether hatful or regretful. Wherever she went and did on her yearlong absence she seemed to be a softer, kinder Helga.

"Of course if you ever tell anyone my family is so crazy we all have to see a shrink I'll pound you into the ground."  She said with a menacing but friendly wink, while waving a clinched fist in Arnolds face. 

"Now that's the Helga we all remember and fear." Arnold exclaimed laughing.

"You've got that right bucko." She replied in laughing along with him. 

"By the way Helga the answer is yes" Arnold stated shyly

"The answer to what is yes?" Helga said not understanding

"Well when I answered the door you asked me if I missed you, and I did, miss you I mean, a lot." Arnold said finally getting the awkward statement out. Then remember what he promised him self he'd give her if he saw her again. Arnold reached into his shirt and pulled out the gold locket Helga left the night she stayed at his house. "Here….This belongs to you,"

"Helga took the Locket nervously knowing that Arnolds must have looked inside by now.  "Arnold, about that locket, you see …"

"No need to explain look in side." 

Helga nervously open the golden charm to find the old picture of Arnold, had been replaced by a segment of last years class picture. An Image of Helga and Arnold standing together encompassed in the golden heart. Helga clutched the hold heart to her own. "Arnold…. I….I.." 

Seeing how Helga struggled with both her words and emotions, Arnold gave her a why out "Now let me just grab my coat and we'll go meet up with the old gang and let every one know your back" he said letting the issue of the locket rest.(for now) 

As Arnold turned around to take his coat off the coat rack, Helga spied the book Arnold was reading in his pocket. And eager to change the subject she plucked the worn book out asking, "You actually read this Arnold?"

"Yeah I read it a few times, it's a pretty cool book. Have you've read it?" 

"Read it? I wrote it." Helga answered a bit smugly. Arnold really missed the constant air of confidence Helga always had.

"You wrote it?" Arnold asked amazed. "But the Author's name is Gale K. Tapiah"

            Helga punched Arnold in the arm softly, "Stupid, that's Helga G. Pataki with the letter all scrambled. I don't feel comfortable putting my name on anything I write, I never did. You see Arnold, winning that scholarship and living in California developing my writing was a great experience, but I missed this place and all the dorks in it more then I thought I would. So while working on an original story assignment, I started writing in characters based on people that I knew and I began to feel less home sick. The more I drew on the people that I grew up with and 'Cared' about the better and better I felt. So I kept it up and before I realized I had a small novel. And for some reason one of the instructors that supervised the writing scholarship program also owned a small publishing company. The lame brain took a shine too my story and some how managed to convinced me to allow him to make a book out of it, and yadda yadda yadda…I'm a author. I just thought it was silly ideal at first…" Helga said kind of embarrassed,

"Silly?" Arnold asked excitedly, his warm hands clasped her shoulders "Helga your writing is awesome. You are amazing!" Suddenly the reason Arnold liked that book so much, made sense to him. It was because Helga wrote it. Arnold wondered if the main character, who was compelled to treat the person she loved horribly was based on Helga her self? Helga had never been very nice to him, and insulted him for no apparent reason. Did that mean, Arnold looked at Helga and just said, "Amazing.." 

Arnold's words warmed her to her core. Much like a fairy tail she had gone away to look for herself and a to find meaning in her life. Only to find that that meaning within, deep in her heart, right next to her burning love for Arnold. Helga finally understood that she did have meaning as a person. She no longer had to be afraid to truly be her self. That, no matter what the people that cared for her would continue to do just that, regardless if she acted like a jerk sometimes. Helga no longer had to shy away from the person she wanted to be or her feelings for those around her. 

Helga took a deep breath and gathered her courage. Before she could chicken placing one hand on Arnolds shoulder, she lent forward and covered his lips with her own. Helga's heart raced so that she could hear her heart beat in her ears. Nervous energy almost threatened to overwhelm her, but there was nothing more wonderful then her kissing Arnold. Then that feeling was magnified past her wildest dreams when she felt him return the kiss. Feeling scared, excited and more then a little faint Helga pulled her lips from his, trying to get her equilibrium. "Er… I just wanted to get you one of those while you was still wake." She said nervously. Helga knees felt like Jelly but she managed to rise to her feet anyway.  

Arnold felt dazed, and woozy. The impacted of Helga's kiss still lingered on his lips. He had always suspected, the dream kiss he got from Helga on that night was much more then a dream. Now as the same warm glowing feeling swept through him and her knew that kiss one year ago really did happen. That kiss was great but being fully awake for it was incomparable. "Wow…. " was all he could say and that was all that was needed to be said.  

Helga grinned wickedly at the dreamy dazed look on Arnold's face. There was a certain satiation in the fact that, after all the times he's had that effect on her she could return it in kind. "Come on Football head I hear the Jolly 'olly man and a feel like a ice cream, you're buying of course."  

Rising to shaky feet, "Oh I'm buying?" Arnold challenged sharing a similar grin. 

"Yeah, That's right hair boy you got a problem with that?" She shot back angrily but taking Arnold hand into her own gently

"Ok fine! But you had better have brought back some presents from you little trip." He protested while giving her hand a loving squeeze.

The two friends walk out of the room hand in hand. Although they argued as they always did they both know they were closer then they ever was. Nether one was no longer afraid to be their selves or to share their true feeling with ether other.  

. 


	3. part 3

**One rainy day part 3**

**_Author's note: _**_Again I'd like to thank any one that read and reviewed the pervious chapters of this story. I also wanted to apologize for the lateness of this chapter update. I've always want to continue with Helga and Arnolds Rainy day encounters but time, work and my stupid old computer wouldn't allow me. Now I have a new computer and new update and new illustrations for this part of the fic. ( as soon as I hook up my scanner). Fanfiction.net doesn't allow Hyperlinks in stories so please follow the link **Under Homepage. **On my Profile if you'd like to view the Illustrations for this Fic_****

There was just something in the air. 

As Helga's science class neared its end, and she still couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be one of those days. The final minutes of class always seemed to be passing particularly slow, as clock's hands snailed their way around its circumference. As soon as she woke this morning and glanced out side her bedroom window at the dark heavy clouds, she had the feeling somthing important would happen today. Of course she often felt this way when it rained. Many of the most important moments in her life seemed to have taken place under weeping clouds. 

Having finished the pop quiz early Helga allowed her self a moment of reflection. Her minds eye travled back to the first of her important rainy days, to that fateful first day of pre-school. Her pink jumper soaked by the morning downpour, and there was a large mud stain splashed from a passing car. It was that day she met him. It was that day when she felt so unloved and unnoticed that Arnold's beautiful football shaped head burned its way into her soul and set up house in her heart. He selflessly held out his umbrella and even gave her his cracker with the sole purpose of making her feel better. Helga knew how unordinary it was to find the love of your life at age four but there was no doubt she had done just that. She then focused on the clock once more. There was still five minutes till she could go to her next class, her favorite class. Her memory once again took her back this time only about two years ago. That wet cold rainy night when she had her "Episode". That was her name for it. Having an "Episode " sounded cooler then saying, "I had a emotional brake down." That rainy night Helga couldn't focused nether her mind heart or soul well enough to think straight but some how, her love for that same odd shaped headed boy guided her to his door step. It was that rainy day she understood that her love for Arnold was not enough to build the whole of her self around and decided to take a scholarship she was offer and go away for a year. "Clock, oh tool of the devil thou mock me with thine slow place." Helga mused in old English as she notices she still has two minute left. She decided to use the last two minutes to remember the last important rainy day in her head. It was one year ago. Having spent a year away from her family and friends, Helga once again retuned. Helga imagined that upon her return she would have some how morphed into a beautiful butterfly of a person, sweet and kind. But the reality was she came back the same, just more of a Helga then when she left. But it worked out because she discovered she was already a good person in her own right, she just couldn't see that before. The only thing in the perception of her self that hadn't changed was the certainly of her love of Arnold. And it was on that rainy day when she came back home and faced her muse Arnold in his doorway. It was in his room where she finally faced down her fear and kissed him. That rainy day much like today, her world tilted and changed. The school bell rang signaling the end of this class and the beginning of the next. As Helga gathered her books and glanced out through the window at murky low hanging clouds, She muttered, "There just something in the air."

Helga made her way down the hall and through the throngs of students. Over crowding was certainly a factor at Lincoln Jr. High. She smiled remembering how she use to push students out of her way, as she stomped through the halls of PS. 118. Helga still had a reputation of being a bit of a bad ass, but pushing and shoving wouldn't work in this thick of crowd. It was a lot more economic, time wise to just go with the flow and navigate as best you could, hoping to make it on time. Fortunately she did make it to her English class on time with ten minutes to spare. He hoped that foreboding feeling she had this morning was just that, only a feeling. 

The room was a carbon copy of every other classroom in this, decaying, badly painted, building they called School. The class was stuffed with about fifteen more desks then it was originally design to hold. She could see the rolls upon rolls of small cramped, desks only punctuated by tiny aisles barly large enough for any one to walk down. The room buzzed with the inane and sometime asinine conversations of students each one trying to slide there way up the social ladder. If this social climbing included back biting, name calling, bulling or down right torturing your fellow students, well that was the price of popularity.

God she hated Jr. High School. Helga never thought she'd long for the days of elementary and Mr. Simmons "Special" class. Fortuntaly for her she had the brains and grit to make it both scholastically and socially. Not that she gave a damn about the latter. Helga inherited her father's independent and ornery traits, not to mention his eyebrow. So social climbing was way down low on her list of things to do. Many time she likened this place to a pressure cooker, filled with anxieties, fear, loathing, sweaty bodies, sexual tension and the filth that came along with dawning adulthood, all of which could explode in her face at any given moment. 

"Hey Helga!" a voice called from the other side of the room.

A smile swam across her lightly tinted lips, as she spied her port in the dirty, hormone-ridden storm that was her English class. Arnold. Her beloved for more then half her life, saved a set for her like he always did. Helga made her way through the class and its occupants studying her only slightly secret love. Arnold had changed only in apparrance over the last few years as he made his way into teenagership. At thirteen, they where all in their "Awkward" stage and Arnold was suffering through his like every other preteen. Puberty kick boxed its way through his body much like it was now doing to Helga. Arnold seemed to be in the middle of another growth spurt, so much so he now had an inch of height on Helga. He voice tended to crack at awkward times and his feet seemed to headed much faster into adulthood then the rest of his body. Despite the fact that Arnold was physically like every other thirteen yearly boy on the planet, namely a grimy, over heated undersexed hormonally crazed mess, but Arnold had not changed in personality. This is why Helga loved him dearly. His sense of justice honor and sometimes overly optimistic view of people, was about as fashionable as a uni-brow, but Arnold never ceased, being himself, his beautiful, wonderful, principled self. 

"Hey football head, how's it going?" She said only allowing a small smile to show, while taking her normal set. 

"Hey Helga, you have my Geometry notes? I normally would let you flunk that test but you seemed so pitiful." Arnold replied trying to hold back a grin but he did allow his shoe to touch hers. 

"Yeah, yeah cool your jets, Hair boy. You'll get them." She said sounding a little put off, but she also reached across the aisle hooking her pinky finger on his showing him affection. This exchange was typical of her and Arnold's conversations. They would talk as if they merely tolerated each other, while they show small signs of their fondness for each other.

"Look like these two are going at it again" a snide voice said. Helga looked up knowing very well whom'd she see. Wanda Lloyd followed closely by Nadine took their sets just to the side of Helga's "God I wish you two would ether kiss or slug each other, just choose a direction already." Helga giggled on the inside. Most of their fellow classmates could never tell if they where fighting or flirting and that was exactly how they liked it. 

Helga exchanged a knowing glance with Arnold. "I don't know what you're talking about Princess. Who'd like the football headed, geek-wad like Arnold." She said winking at him

"Yeah and who's put up with a pushy, bossy, loud mouth like Helga" Arnold said returning her wink.

This little exchange only confused Wanda even more about the true nature of Arnold's and Helga's friendship. "What ever." But Ronda made a mental note to get to the bottom of what was going on between them. "So, are you two coming to my party? Just everyone who is anyone will be there." 

"It's going to be pretty cool." Nadine said, "I hope you two make it." 

Helga pulled her English homework out of her notebook replying, "I don't know Ronda, and all the social climbing might give me a nose bleed, but I guess I'll swing by if there's nothing better on TV." Helga really didn't mind going to Ronda's party. It just seemed like the "Princess" was a little too intent on safely securing her place in the "In crowd." Arnold tried explain to her once that not every body was as secure in who they where like Helga, and many people found validation in the people they associated with and in feeling popular.

Arnold nodded saying, "I'm in, want to share a bus Helga?" He asked.

"Sure football head, what ever." Helga tone was dry, but inside she was elated to have enough excuse to be with her beloved Arnold. Unlike the past Arnold new her true feelings but he also knew she was more comfortable if no one else did so he played his role. 

Ronda narrowed her eyes at the two, "So you two are coming together, like a couple?" the debutante asked hoping to finally get to the bottom of this possible coupling. 

Helga merely smiled and explained, "You've been reading too many teen romance stories, Princess." Helga didn't conceder this lie; this fact is it was a technical truth. Helga and Arnold wasn't an official couple despite what was in their hearts. A part of Helga wanted to climb to the rooftop and declare her love for Arnold to any one that would listen. But she also felt that what was happening between them was something special, and she wanted to keep it all to herself. As the dating and coupling bug bit her fellow 7th graders Helga wactehed in amusement as many of them dated coupled up and their great burning loves flamed out in a few weeks time. Far down deep in her soul Helga realized what was developing between she and Arnold was real and so it took time. Besides Arnold didn't seem to be in any rush to hurry things along, being the mellow kind of guy he was. Helga was simply glad to be close to him whenever she could, like she was on this rainy day. 

"Really Gerald you're talking about Attila the Hun!" said the slightly exasperated Japanese girl that just walked into the room. 

"I know, and I and still think he's the one we should do our project on." Gerald smiled in his suave way.

Arnold grinned with Helga, as he saw his best friend and his girlfriend deep into another one of their historical arguments. Gerald's love for urban legends had some how turned into love of historical legends. 

"Gerald." Phoebe paused to adjust her glasses, "Attila the Hun is recognized at one of history's most brutal conquers, and he destroyed, ravaged and pillaged every thing in his path. The assignment was to write about who we thought was one of the greatest rulers in history and why. I don't see how Attila the Hun qualifies."

Gerald brushed back his dreadlocks with his hand saying, "Well I never said my man King Attila was a saint just that he was a great leader. You se my point is, History is just that, His-Story. Who ever tells the tell puts their own spin on the story. King Attila was possibly the greatest military strategist on his time. But the Romans being so arrogant saw him and all non-roman born people as inferior brutes. When faced against the all mighty Roman empire, King Attila totally kicked their butts, divided the empire and basically started the down fall of Rome, and since most of our accounts, and history form that era was written by the Romans, so naturally they painted him and a monster. But he wasn't any more brutal in his use of power then any other king or emperor in those times. I mean look that the way we say his name Attila THE HUN. It sounds like THE BOOGIE MAN. 

"I don't know Gerald, you know writing about grizzly campaigns of raping and pillaging makes me queasy." Phoebe said, holding her stomach 

"Don't worry Pheebs, You take care of the dates, names and factual details and I'll take care of the historical over view and perspective and the gory bloody stuff. We can work at my house after school." He told her taking his sit in front of Arnold as Phoebe took her sit in front of Helga. 

Helga noticed the subtle subjective tone in Gerald's voice, and gave him a "Don't try and corrupt my friend" look with just a hint of her old familiar sneer. 

Gerald narrowed his eyes at Helga and returned her look seeming to say the same thing about his friend. Helga did get along with Gerald better now a days, mostly for Arnolds sake. Also even though he knew about the budding relationship or what ever it was between his best friend and Helga Pataki he managed to keep his mouth closed despite how he felt about her. Helga and Gerald had an unspoken agreement, and sort of non-aggression pact. He wouldn't interfere with what has developing between Arnold and Helga and she wouldn't interfere with what was developing between he and Phoebe. Reluctantly Helga had to admit she liked Gerald and Phoebe dating, he was good for her, although she'd never tell him that Phoebe wasn't so apt to being taking advantage of anymore and seemed to really be coming out of her shell. . 

"You sure about this Sid?" a familiar but annoying southern drawn pulled Helga's eyes away from the English homework assignment she was readying to turn in once the teacher asked for it. "I've never been the most athletic, or coordinated person that's walked on two legs." Stinky and Cid chatted with each other as they walked into the noisy classroom. 

"Trust me Stinky my man, there's only one thing girls love more then rock stars and that Athletes. I mean look at you, you're the tallest guy in school. It's your duty to go out for the basketball team, and become star ball player. In no time you'll be swimming in chicks! Of course as your agent, I'll get the overflow babes" 

Helga looked at Arnold and there shared a laugh. They both were entertained by Sid's latest scam to get girls. "What a moron." Helga thought but she couldn't help but laugh at these two, as dumb at they were they never failed to make her chuckle. 

"_Wheeze….."_

Helga flinched a bit as the sound of that old familiar heavy breathing caught her off guard. "How the hell dose Brainy sneaks up on me like that?" Helga muttered, she still had to remind herself she wasn't allowed to punch brainy in the face any more. Briany's girlfriend wouldn't like it if Helga broke his glasses with her fist. So instead of decking him like in the old days she turned around in her small chair and talked to him. 

"Hey Brainy, how's it going?"

"Wheeze…Hi….Wheeze"

"Yeah,…" Helga said dryly "So where's you girlfriend at?"

Brainy wheezed a bit more and pointed at the door just as Lila made her way into the room. The southern bell crossed the room making many of the boys heads turn and many of the girls turn green with envy and took her set net to Brainy.

"I'm ever so certain I missed you." She exclaimed as she planted a kiss on Brainy's cheek.

Helga was a pretty cynical person so not much shocked her but she just couldn't wrap her mind around why "Ms. Perfect" would fall for Brainy. 

"You ever see a less likely couple?" Helga asked as she watches Lila adjust Brainy's glasses lovingly.

"I don't know…" Gerald said trying to hid his smile, while looking directly at Helga and Arnold "I think I know of one other very unlikely couple." 

Phoebe hid her nose in her book to stop her self from laughing, and Arnold as the good since to be looking else were as Helga sneered at Gerald. "Look here dread head…" Helga began 

"Hey here comes Harold." Arnold said quickly to stop the argument before it could start. Helga narrowed her eyes at Arnold. Helga combative personality wouldn't allow her to pass up a good verbal confrontation. Arnold merely looked at her half defiantly and half pleadingly, with those beautiful eyes and she melted. She both loved and hated the way he could cool her hot head. Arnold's easy going personality seemed to both counter and compliment her own hot-blooded character. 

Reluctantly Helga stopped staring daggers at Gerald and looked at the newcomer. Harold stood in the hallway with Big Patty. Harold was always big for his age and still reminded so but football and other sports turned him into a mountain of a 7th grader. Harold's large stature matched his girlfriend Patty. She was still called "Big Patty" not so much for her size but for her shear voluptuousness. Helga believed the term was "Built like a brick shit house." Despite the fact that Patty stood head, shoulders and boobs above after other girls in school she was a sweet and kind girl and Helga liked her. After a passionate smooch form Patty they parted company and Harold took his seat next to Stinky.

Helga looked about her and her eyes went form her Beloved Arnold to each one of her friends. This was the reason English was her favorite class. Not because of her writing talent but because this was her only class with all of her old P.S 118 friends in it. As much as she liked to complain about Ronda's shallowness or Sid and Stink's idiocy or Lilia perpetual perfectness she loved being in this class with all of them. 

Helga glanced that the clock, noticing they had about 5 minutes before class officially started, but their teacher was always late so it would be another 15 minutes before they got down to any serious class work. Just then a shiver, tingled it way up Helga's arm, down her spine and radiated out to other parts of her anatomy. Arnold arm touched her as her reached over to her desk to borrow her pen. 'God that boy has no ideal what he dose to me.' Helga thought as Arnold continued to innocently talk to Gerald. Arnold really was innocent to the totally rapture, he could induce in Helga with a slightest touch or an innocent brush of his hand on her back. Helga considered herself lucky that the boy that had the key to her soul was as nice they came, because there was nothing Arnold couldn't get her to do with only the slightest smile or gentle touch and she meant **nothing. **

Arnold then took a stack of papers that Helga immediately recognized out of his book bag. "I finished chapter 22 last night it's pretty good. Although you might want to lose the middle scene of chapter 20." He said evenly. 

Of course he was talking about the next installment of the book she was writing. Unknown to most people Helga was a published author. The two books she wrote weren't "Weathering heights" or anything, but short fantasy style novels targeted towards young adults. Publishing a story she wrote while she was away on her Scholarship wasn't even her ideal but it some how found its small niche in the fantasy market. She was dead set against writing another one. Hell she didn't even put her name on the first one she wrote. It was published under the name Gale K. Tapiah, wicth was her names with the letters jumbled up. But Arnold some how talked her into writing a second installment to her story. Arnold could talk her into anything. So she wrote it and sent it to her publisher and just her luck he bought it. Helga true passion was her poetry, and she couldn't help feel like she was betraying her artistic integrity a little by writing Juvenile fantasy, but the royalties from the book sales would more then pay her way through any collage she wanted to attend. So she was now working on the third part of her "The long Journey back" sires. Some how she gotten into the habit of letting Arnold read the drafts she sent in. "What's wrong with the middle scene? That whole last half of the book depends on it." Helga said in a whisper. Only Arnold, her family and few others knew she wrote these books, and that was how she wanted it. 

Arnold merely grinned slyly at her, while leaning in closely. "There's nothing wrong with it per say. But I doubt the publisher will like it and may want it edited out."

"Why because it's a love scene?" Helga challenged. The conversation was starting to take an interesting twist, because they both know the two main characters in the story was loosely biased on Arnold and Helga them selves. "You have a problem with those two getting it on?" Helga said wickedly. 

Arnold blushed a little but continued with his point. "Not at all, believe me in rather enjoy the ideal but…."

"Oh man here we go" Helga sighed, letting her face rest on her hand knowing Arnold was about to make one of his moral or ethical points.

"Although I thought the love scene was written very well and was done in a totally tactful manor. The majority of your readers are our age, I know I help you read your fan mail. And coupled with the fact that the two main characters aren't much older may lead people to believe your story is encouraging underage er…expressions of love." Arnold said with a superior smile and a slight arch to his eyebrow. 

There were many things that got under Helga's skin and that "Holier then thou" we know what best for you kids attitude was one of them. "Look Arnoldo," Helga tended to put an "O" on the end of His name when he managed to annoy her. "First of all it was a sex between two people that love each other deeply. And it wasn't graphic only, subjective and shown mostly in artistic metaphors. Second; not that I even wanted to commit to a third book, your ideal not mine! But I'm writing it in the sprit of the first two, and geared towards the much over looked young female fantasy reader. And oh, news flash! The dirty little secret is we think about making love. There no magic switch that's flicked once we turn eighteen, more often then not most people do it years before that. I made sure to try and incorporate all of the fears and nervousness a young woman would go through when committing to such a huge step in her life. Hell if the publisher doesn't want that scene then I won't finish the damn book." Helga finished in a challenging tone, also arching her eyebrow. 

Arnold looked thoughtfully at her then simply said. "Good point Helga, you should send in the manuscript as it is." 

"What?" Helga asked shocked at how easily Arnold gave in. Then it dawned on her what exactly her football headed love did. Helga was truly a little worried about the lovemaking scene in her story, she had never written anything like it. It worried her so much so she was thinking about not sending it in at all. Arnold had some how sensed this and managed to let her convince herself with her own argument. As hard as she tried to hold it back, a smile crossed her face, God she love him. It was her nature to be stubborn and some time down right disagreeable but time and time again Arnold seemed to always manage her with his soft tactful touch. Sighing in defeat and grinning like the love stuck schoolgirl she was, Helga said. "Feh! Keep you opinions to yourself football head." The blonde girl reached across the gap between their desks and held his hand caringly. "You don't see me telling you how to play baseball while you're team is having a game." Helga said looking deep into the twin pools of his eyes. 

Arnold squeezed her hand a little and faked a look of outrage. "Not only do you criticize me, you often do it very loudly, while tossing peanuts at my head." Arnold said while looking back into Helga's eyes. What pasted between them was as real as the hard concrete floor beneath then but as surreal as disappearing shadows under a full moon. She loved Arnold and managed to say it once long ago during the "FTI" incident but she was almost certain Arnold was beginning to feel the same way about her. It was her hearts delight and her most fantaful dream come true. Perhaps she should have realized sooner it couldn't continue…. 

The door finally opened, and for a moment every believed it was their teacher coming to class ten minutes late as usual. Instead of their short pudgy balding English teacher stood their tall angular vice principle and suddenly Helga remembered that feeling of foreboding she awoke with this morning. Vice principle Howard scanned the room for a few seconds before his eyes feel on the person setting next to Helga, to Arnold. 

"Err… Arnold is it? You have an important massage from home, you need to gather your things and Go home at once" 

Once again the feeling of dread that's been clinging to her all morning welded up in her heart. Arnold glanced at her worriedly, wondering what was going on at home that would call him out of class. Helga's stomach quivered anxiously, even with out knowing the details she knows her life was about to change, and not for the better. "Arnold?" she said helplessly. 

"Uh….I'll call you later Helga." Her beloved said gathering up his books and things feeling as worried as she.

Helga watched Arnold leave the class room at she heard the rain pound harder at the leaking window seals. She knew this would be one of those life changing days, there was just something in the air today. 


End file.
